Lividia
"If men must rule over the world, then women must rule over men." Lividia (real name Fu Lan, called The Red Harlot) is a seductress well known for her irresistible charms. Beautiful, charismatic, and persuasive in every way, weak willed men succumb do her bidding, and women glance in envy and disdain. She was cursed by Malcanthet to be born a tiefling, but she quickly learned to use her curse into a gift. As a Harper agent, she stands as a supporter of the Guild, forming friends within the circle but never formally joining. Appearance Lividia has long black hair halfway bound into a bun by several golden pins. She has fair yellowish skin, typical of a Shou. She looks mostly human, albeit her perfectly supple skin and physique would make you question if her beauty is naturally of this world. The only things that would distinguish her entirely from a perfect image of a human woman were her eyes and the presence of horns and a tail. All three were of a distinguishable blood red; almost black in the shade, red in the light, and magenta in the brightest of lights. Her eyes did not have irises, and it would always faintly glow a fuchsia light. Her horns were like that of a buffalo. They jutted out then upwards, like a headdress of sorts made of crystalline blood. Her tail was like a sanguine oil. Slick and slender, they ended into either a pointed heart or an arrowhead depending on who you asked. A thin reddish pink silken dress was what she commonly wore. Golden embroidery embellished this dress, all in patterns known only to the people of Shou Lung. The dress' entire silhouette was a perfect union of western and eastern trends. Underneath, she is known to wear a studded leather armor in place of undergarments. Sometimes, she would wear great wooden clogs that raised her several inches above the ground but when it suited her she also wore leather boots. She is commonly seen with her two golden bladed fans, which she rarely uses to attack. More commonly, she is seen with her Shamisen, a three stringed guitar of sorts common only to the people of Kara-Tur. Later on, she claims the ''Dragon's Lullaby, ''a Shou reforging of the legendary Bardic Instruments: the MacFuirmdh Cittern. Personality Lividia was all that was typically expected by society for a woman, and more. She was always gentle, caring, and motherly, often taking children (Such as Hilargi) under her wing when they recklessly leave to become adventurers. But on the other end of the spectrum, she was also playful and a known teaser. She knew of her own beauty and knows how to use her feminine wiles to fool men and women alike. At first glance, she is laid-back and had a cool yet steamy air that fueled to her mystery. Yet if you knew her more, she reveals herself to be quite a jolly character known to disguise herself as an old woman to mess with men. However, she seems to only mess with men. In fact, she clearly bears a blatant ill will against men, especially those who flaunt their masculinity (as seen with Pulvinus). Towards women, she seems to bear loyal and undying service to when they needed it (as seen with Ingrid and Culcitta). She does not consider herself an adventurer, only a travelling entertainer. Valuing her freedom above all, then gold and glory next, she stands ready to offer her greatest weapon; her beauty. Background Fu Lan was born in a brothel, which was in truth a Shrine to Malcanthet, the Queen of Succubi. There were plenty such secretive shrines scattered across Faerun, but her order was one that lay in the heart of Kara-Tur. Birth To the far east in the city of Shou Lung, an unnamed and forgotten whore was tasked to seduce and murder a nobleman, visiting for diplomacy. Malacanthet's Archpriestess had ordered for this, for the murder of this man would bring forth chaos, and chaos sated and pleased the Demonqueen. Adventurous was the man for he never feared for himself. He would visit the commonfolk dressed in plain clothing. Everyday in the week of his stay, he would rarely stay in the palace proper. For six mornings she would meet the woman in the marketplace. For six nights they would lay in bed but they would not touch. The pair would stare at each other, conversing, forgetting the world in their stories. By the sixth moon, they were nobleman and whore no longer; they were now equal and in love. When the seventh night came, the night of sacrifice, they laid together, finally as lovers. When they had finished, the man whispered an affirmation of the love before falling asleep. As she laid in his arms, she took a deep breath and pulled out a dagger. When it came to strike, she found that she could not. The whore shed a single tear. She shook the man awake, kissed him on the cheek, and told him to leave her. He did not understand. Merely moments ago they were like the eternally bound Sun and Moon. he asked but she answered only with, "Leave". Yet, the man chose not to understand, for he knew this love was true. He trusted in the woman fully, and bothered not with the pain. As a parting gift, the nobleman gave a single golden locket to the girl, engraved with the markings of a snake. Should she present this locket to the noble palace of Wa, she would be taken inside and taken care of. The morning came and the entire whorehouse became aware of her failure. She was undressed, dragged out by the other whores and thrown in front of the high priestess of Malcanthet. Sixteen lashings would she receive, and when she took the knife and pressed it against her womb, she saw a vision. The child would be of great beauty and power. The whore was left to live, at least, for now. Early Life Nine months passed, and the child was born. The child was fair. Now Plot bla Relationships Person 1 blaaa Person 2 Power and Abilities * As a tiefling, she was born with the capabilites of all infernal magic. ** Fire harms her not and she is able to conjure up bursts of hellflame when threatened. ** She is known to be able to channel small hellish magics, such as conjure forth a booming voice, dim or raise light, and as well as make her eyes glow eerily. ** She can also see in the dark as well as cast a shroud of darkness. ** She has unnatural beauty and charisma, as well as improved intelligence. ** As a tiefling of succubus descent, she matured rather early. Yet once reaching full maturity, she began aging slower than most other tieflings and humans. * As a Bard of Glamour taught in a whorehouse of Malcanthet, she takes on a more infernal type of magic rather than the typical fay origin of the college in Faerun. ** She is known to be able to make herself magically more beautiful, inspiring her comrades in battle. This inspiration is magically fueled, filling them with an extra burst of life. ** When she performs, she is known to be able to charm and soothe all souls who listen to her. She could also specifically command those charmed. ** She is also well-versed in illusion magics and in many mind altering spells. ** She is a capable fighter, efficient when she uses her bladed fans and her darts. * As an owner of the ''Dragon's Lullaby, ''she has recently been able to channel forth the spirit of a dragon, allowing her flight, levitation, and healing. When she casts spells, she is known also known to summon forth breezes that bring with them petals from a distant land, filling the air with a scent so beautiful and so calming. Trivia *The pins she wears are actually darts and she is known to poison these darts. Quotes *""